LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Saturday 14th November 2015 *Alexandra Park: 22 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Siskin heard, definitely no Water Rails (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 07:00-08:45 - 257 Woodpigeon, 5 Stock Dove, 43 Fieldfare, 17 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 9 Chaffinch, 11 Goldfinch, Lesser Redpoll, also male Peregrine over Dump (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) EAST MARSH, 9.30 - 11.00am: 13 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, 5 Wigeon (3m 2f)' Chiffchaff calling around Main Hide. (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher,Song Thrush, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Firecrest '''(Conrad Ellam) *Harefield UB9: St Marys churchyard - 2 Buzzard, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 15 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing. Private back garden - 2 Coal Tit, 6 Common Redpoll (Wendy Marks) *Richmond Park: Pen Ponds: 112 Mallard, 16 Wigeon, 28 Gadwall, 13 Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher perched close together, Grey Wagtail; also 8 Redwing over (Neil Anderson) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe south basin (Twitter) *Surbiton: Fishponds Open Space area: 12 Moorhen, 660 Herring Gull SE, 1550 Black-headed Gull SE , 126 Woodpigeon (75 SW), 29 Goldcrest (Andrew Skotnicki) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Brent Goose at N end of Lockwood @ 07.50 but no sign by 08.20 (Lol Bodini) Friday 13th November 2015 *Alexandra Park: 10+ Redwing (Bob Watts) *Bermondsey SE1: female Sparrowhawk seen hunting in a garden, took a House Sparrow from the middle of a Pyrocantha bush at 08:20 (John Cadera) *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 07:00-09:00 - 652 Woodpigeon, 18 Stock Dove, 72 Fieldfare, 46 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 10 Goldfinch, Brambling, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, also pair Wigeon, 8+ Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper and Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) * Claybury Park: Treecreeper, 3 Stock Doves, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, 5 Jays, 3+ Goldcrests (Alan Hobson) * Ewell Village: 1 Little Egret at The Lower Mill, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Heron, 47 Black-headed Gull. 2 Mute Swan now on Bourne Hall Lake (presumably from the Swan Sanctuary at Egham) (Neil Batten) * Leicester Square (WC2): Female Sparrowhawk perched on Odeon cinema sign (James Hudson) *London Wetland Centre: late Whinchat reported (Twitter) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler singing at 08:30 (Alastair Dent) *Purfleet: 244 Golden Plover, 934 Lapwing, 148 Dunlin, 19 Redshank, imm f Marsh Harrier (Fraser Simpson). *Rainham Marshes: late Whinchat reported (BirdGuides) *Richmond Park: 10+ Goldcrest & 2 Reed Bunting - Lawn Field (J.Few, M.Kula per JW); male Dartford Warbler (N.Jackman per JW); 30 Mandarin in flight, 30 Collared Dove - possibly largest flock recorded in Park - 35 Goldfinch - Robin Hood gate (J.Wilczur); Woodcock (S.Read per JW); female Peregrine over, 20 Stock Dove - E side of Park (R.Herbert per JW) *Ruislip Lido: 21 Little Egret (high count), singing Cetti's Warbler (first I've heard here) (Martin Smith) Martin thanks - my post yesterday had 12 plus a straggler towards Broadwater Gravel Pit 3.45pm (Dan Pinkham). It was proved last year that the afternoon gathering of Little Egrets at the Lido fly to roost at Broadwater. Cetti's W.is a first for the Lido as far as I know and the first outside of the Colne Valley. ( John Edwards/ Ruislip & District NHS ). *Staines Moor: 70 Fieldfare, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestral, Snipe, 3 Stonechat (1m, 2f), 15 Greenfinch, 20 Meadow Pipits with poss 1 Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Skylark, 1 Redpoll heard over (Nick S, M Lewis) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''again Horse Chestnut Glade 1pm, also male Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Redwing (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: 31 Gadwall, 11 Shovveler, 9 Teal, f Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 4+ Goldcrest (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 21 Wigeon, 170+ Gadwall, 8 Shoveler (all Ornamental Waters), Chiffchaff (Bob Vaughan) *Westminster: Peregrine perched on Westminster Abbey at 08:45 and 14:30 (Frank Nugent). '''Thursday 12th November 2015 *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 07:00-09:45 - 2680 Woodpigeon, 124 Fieldfare, 13 Redwing, 38 Goldfinch, 29 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall): Little Egret, Pheasant male on Dump, 2 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, male Peregrine brief spar with female Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail seen, pair Wigeon (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt) *Gunpowder Park: Little Owl, f. Stonechat, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Reed Bunting, 50 Fieldfare, 11 Skylark, 14 Meadow Pipit, 3 Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, Red Admiral (Martin Shepherd) *Harvil Rd/Harefield Moor: 6 Stonechat, 13 Little Egret over, 200+ Redwing, 33+ Fieldfare, Siskin, Mipit, 3 Kestrel, Skylark, Linnet (Dan Pinkham) *Hyde Park: Black Swan-feral but not regular here? (Michael Mac). *Keybridge House-Vauxhall: Peregrine perched, building under demolition, the end of an eyrie! History of this Peregrine site on this link (Michael Mac). * Lincoln's Inn Fields: 11:10, goldcrest feeding with a mixed tit flock in holly trees close to centre of fields (Toni Piccolo) * London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides); 800 Woodpigeon over. Large Pipit over NW at 08:45 calling - possible ? Richard’s Pipit ''' (Twitter) *Purfleet: 1 '''Brambling S, 819 Lapwing, 97 Golden Plover, 76 Dunlin, 34 Redshank, 12 Shelduck (Fraser Simpson). *Richmond Park, Pen Ponds area: 21 Wigeon, 40 Gadwall, 6 Great Crested Grebe, female Sparrowhawk with Starling prey, 57 Common Gull, Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, 7 Stonechat, male Dartford Warbler, 3 Redpoll, Red Admiral. Also 32 Greylag on golf course (J.Wilczur) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 adult Little Gull on north basin 2pm (Twitter) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest ''' still Horse Chestnut Glade 1pm, also Coal tit heard, 65 Woodpigeon & 3 Stock Dove SW [tel:[tel:0745-0815 0745-0815] 0745-0815] (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: up to 3 f Goosanders flying between flood channel (E of Lockwood) and Banbury res at 14,30. Also 27 Little Egrets counted flying S to roost 15.45-16.45 (Lol Bodini). '''Wednesday 11th November 2015 *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 07:15-09:30 - 36 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 17 Chaffinch, 17 Siskin, 3 Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). EAST MARSH: 7 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2+ Water Rail, 2 Wigeon (pair) (Andrew Haynes/Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham, The Chase: 50 Lapwing, 30 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 3 Egyptian Goose, 20 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, 5 Grey Heron, 5 Linnet (Jon Agar) *Ewell Village: 1 Little Egret at The Lower Mill a.m. then flew on to Hogsmill Open Space (Neil Batten) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 3 Teal, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 15 Long-tailed Tit (John Bushell) * Mayflower Park: Little Grebe second record for year (Bob Smith) *Purfleet: 1 Marsh Harrier (imm f), 582 Lapwing, 161 Golden Plover, 64 Dunlin, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 22 Great Black-backed Gull between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson). *Staines Moor: 1+ Water Pipit, 1 Short-eared Owl (dusk), 3 Coal Tit, 1 Treecreeper (very rare here), 2 (m, f) Bullfinch, 26 Goldcrest, 2 redpoll sp. over, 5 Fieldfare, 3 (2m, 2f) Stonechat, 2 Little Egret, 1 Common Buzzard, 1+ Kestrel (Lee Dingain). *Tower Hamlets Cemtery Park: Male Firecrest '''still Monument Glade 1235 also Coal Tit heard (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: 22 Gadwall, 18 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 12 Fieldfare, 15+ Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 5 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 3 Goldcrest (Bob Vaughan/Peter Brinton/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 213 Gadwall, 23 Wigeon, 22 Shoveler, m Teal, m Pocard, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Egret, 6 Grey Heron, Great Crested Grebe, 7 Siskin, 8 Redpoll, singing Blackbird, Mistle Thrush, Stoc Dove, 10 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: '''Hawfinch at 8.10am, imaged before flying off.(Ken Murray) Tuesday 10th November 2015 *Battersea Park Lake: 115 Cormorant in roost, 64 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 3 drake Pochard, 30+ Magpie (Michael Mac). Hi Michael, do the birds actually roost here? (DMH). They roost in winter and seem to come only from West London, but they don't regularly fish on the lake or flock in the water other than to roost in trees(Michael Mac). *Beckton: Firecrest, with flock of Long-tailed Tit near loading bay of Triangle Retail Park (Stuart Fisher). *Brent Reservoir: vis-mig 07:00-10:00 - 72 Woodpigeon, 21 Stock Dove, 108 Starling, 35 Fieldfare, 19 Redwing, 17 Chaffinch, 23 Greenfinch, 6 Siskin, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, male Peregrine circling over (Andrew Verrall). *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Wagtail (Robert Callf). *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: Goldcrest & Treecreeper in among a Blue and Coal Tit flock, Mistle Thrush (Mark Wardman) *Greenhithe: 3 House Martin around colony site on the river front - unexpected! Local? (Peter Beckenham). *Jubilee Path, Ferny Hill, EN4: Red Kite, pair Red-legged Partridge, 22 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing (Bob Husband / Mike Cawthorne) *Purfleet: 1 Greenshank, 1 Marsh Harrier (imm m), 714 Lapwing, 61 Golden Plover, 118 Redshank, 98 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 1 Rook, 1 Rock Pipit between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Redshank, 40 Golden Plover, Curlew, 7 Common Snipe, Lapwing, Pintail, Shoveler, Wigeon, Teal, Gadwall, Barn Owl, Redwing, 6 Stonechat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Kestrel, 2 Marsh Harrier, Little Grebe, 2 Water Pipit(Butt's Hide) (Eric Brown, Phil Cliffe) *Snaresbrook: Firecrest, 5 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare over, Lesser Redpoll (Stuart Fisher). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c60 Fieldfare, c25 Redwing, 3 Bullfinch, 11 Goldcrest (but suspect more), Kestrel, 165 Common Gull, Rook, 7 Teal (John Colmans). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest still Sanctuary Wood 0800 (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Mediterranean Gull still asleep, Green Sandpiper (h) 29 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, 7 Teal, Little Grebe, Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Goldcrest, Kestrel (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Silver Teal (one unringed), 215 Gadwall, c. 30 Wigeon, 21 Shoveler, 2 Teal, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret, Kingfisher, 6+ Siskin, 20 + Goldfinch, 2 Blackcap, 10 + Goldcrest, 8 Redwing (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Woodford Green: 2 Firecrest at 7.40am, imaged (Ken Murray). Monday 9th November 2015 *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll heard 0655 (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: visible migration 07:00-09.45 - 230 Woodpigeon, 2 Stock Dove, 9 Jackdaw, 42 Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, 31 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 5 Linnet, Reed Bunting; also Pheasant in flight on Dump and male Peregrine circling over (Andrew Verrall); Little Egret, 5 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, Peregrine over twice at 12.00 (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam)] *Gallions Hill: Common Sandpiper, 15 Redshank, 6 Shelduck, 25 Teal. 3 Redpoll, Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow pipit (KJMcmanus David Campbell) *Grovelands Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe, 18 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron 5 Egyptian Goose m f 3 juvs, 72 Mandarin Duck 51m 21f at 16:30, 19 Shoveler, 21 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Gull, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, Siskin (Robert Callf) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Egyptian Geese, 15 Canada Geese, 3 Cormorants, Peregrine (Eric Brown) *Purfleet: 1 Greenshank, 1 Marsh Harrier (imm m), 674 Lapwing, 83 Golden Plover, 112 Redshank, 101 Dunlin, 2 Curlew between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: 16 Collared Dove near Robin Hood Gate (J.Herbert per JW) *Ruislip Lido: Male Red-crested Pochard, 2 Little Egret, Nuthatch (Martin Smith) *Snaresbrook: early am: Firecrest (Stuart Fisher) *St James's Park: 3 Siskin feeding and 2 Peregrine pair trying to at 15:00 (Frank Nugent). *Wanstead Flats: 9 Redpoll, 2+ Siskin, 10 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 9 Fieldfare, 5 Meadow Pipit, 31 Gadwall, 21 Shoveler, 12 Teal, 2 Pochard, 20+ Tufted Duck, 18 Egyptian Goose, 200+ Common Gull, 4 Goldcrest, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Antill Road E3: Great Spotted Woodpecker on garden feeder. (Harry Harrison) Sunday 8th November 2015 *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff in mixed flock adjacent to Wood Green Res, 30+ Common Gull (Bob Watts), ca.25 Fieldfare descending briefly to treetop at Palace Gates on foot of Muswell Hill, 14.15 (Jonathan Cooke) Kingfisher along New River (Gareth Richards). *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Jack Snipe, 30+ Snipe, 4 Water Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 15 Lapwing, 700+ Woodpigeon, 100+ Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 80+ Goldfinch, 90+ Linnet, 10 Reed Bunting, 15+ Meadow Pipit, 25+ Pied Wagtail, Firecrest and Brambling yesterday (Peter Alfrey, BFBG) pics http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2015/11/stonechats-etc.html *Brent Reservoir: visible migration - 1520 Woodpigeon, 34 Stock Dove, 108 Fieldfare, 49 Redwing, Brambling, 3 Bullfinch, Reed Bunting; also Pheasant on Dump, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper & 13 Common Snipe (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall): also Peregrine over N Bank around 9.30 (John Colmans). Cetti's Warbler (N Bank), oiled Black-headed Gull (with white Darvic ring "UYC" on right leg, metal ring on left leg -''' ringed 20 March 2008 Copenhagen,' Denmark), 43 Common Gulls on West Hendon Playing Fields, Coal Tit on garden feeder behind Kinloch Drive, 2 Jackdaws. 4 Goldcrests (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group / WHCG - monthly Birdwalk) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Grebe, 3 Gadwall, Red Kite, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 50+ Siskin, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam and Anita Gwynn) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park - 2 Goldcrest ( Joe Beale), '''Firecrest '(Rich Green), Kingfisher (John Bushell). Also Yellow legged Gull (imm) and 1st winter Caspian Gull on foreshore just outside (Joe Beale) *Ickenham Marsh; Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, Chiffchaff, Bullfinch, Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Fieldfare (Nigel Dodd) *KGV Reservoir: male Pintail, Black-necked Grebe, what looked like a Bittern in brief flight at Sewardstone Marsh (A. Middleton, H. Bantock) *London Wetland Centre: Greater Scaup Adult Male on the sheltered lagoon with Tufted Ducks, Kingfisher, 6+ Siskin, 1 Stonechat, Coal Tit, 2 Sparrowhawk male and female, 6+ Snipe, 1 Red Crested Pochard (Female), 2+ Goldcrest (Martin Parker and James Harden) *Osterley Park: 6 Little Grebe, 1 Gt Crested Grebe (winter plumage), 10+ Carrion Crow, 10+ Jackdaw, 10+ Redwing, Herring Gull, 20+ Black Headed Gull, Blue Tit, Great Tit, 4 Egyption Goose, 10+ Ring Necked Parakeet, 4 Magpie, Great Spotted Wood Pecker, pair Shoveler, Coot, Moorhen, Canada goose, Mallard, Mue Swan (pair and 1 cygnet), Mistle Thrush (heard), Green Woodpecker (heard), Buzzard (probable - only passing glimpse - not verified) - (OSTERLEY BIRDERS) *Purfleet: 435 Lapwing, 72 Golden Plover, 24 Dunlin, 110 Redshank, 2 Curlew, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 18 Great Black-backed Gull, 28 Common Gull, c1600 Black-headed Gull at dusk (Fraser Simpson). *Richmond Park: Kingston Gate area - 2800 Woodpigeon (2550 S/SW), 460 Jackdaw (320 NE), 155 Ring-necked Parakeet (79 NE), 8 Pied Wagtail, 170 flying Fieldfare (140 SW), 188 Redwing (134 SW), 27 Goldcrest, 12 Coal Tit, 5 Nuthatch, 11 Jay, 25 Magpie, 7 Chaffinch, 1 flying Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Ten Acre Wood area: 15 Teal, pr Mandarin (1st here; on brook), 3 Pheasant, Little Egret, Buzzard, f Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, c35 Lapwing, 22 Snipe, Jack Snipe, c2000 Wood Pigeon (various directions, few hundred from roost), 9 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, c150 Fieldfare, 40+ Redwing, pr Stonechat, Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest, c100 Starling S, Rook, 6 Reed Bunting, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 20+ Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Greenway, adjacent to Olympic Stadium: 33 Fieldfare over, 10 Meadow Pipits, site first for me (Harry Harrison) *Staines Reservoirs: ad/w Little Gull north basin east side, female Scaup by tower (FJM-Twitter) *Totteridge Valley (Mill Hill): Firecrest heard calling for a lengthy spell around 4pm near the entrance to Oakfields copse, at the corner of Partingdale Lane and The Ridgeway. Also Treecreeper and several Goldcrests calling (Ian Ellis) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 2 Black Redstart, 3 calling Water Rail, 2 Siskin over, Lesser Redpoll over, 2 Goldcrest, 18 Blackbird, 7 Mistle Thrush, 20 Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Fieldfare, 2 Egyptian Geese, 64 Goldfinch, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 3 Reed Bunting, 271 Woodpigeon West (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: Mediterranean Gull, 10 Siskin, Reed Bunting, 3 Linnet, 3 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 150+ Common Gull, 14 Egyptian Geese (Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park: 15 Wigeon and Water Rail, Ornamental Water (Tim Harris) *WaterWorks NR: 2 Firecrest, Short-eared Owl, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, Peregrine, Siskin, Kingfisher, 55 Fieldfare, Redwing (G Howie, J Nasir, S Huckle, M Messenger) *Weavers Fields, Bethnal Green: 2 Mistle Thrush over, perching on towerblock on Wilmot Street (Matt Reed). Saturday 7th November 2015 *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Jack Snipe (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 16 Redwing, Siskin (Brent Birders) *Dagenham Chase: Black-tailed Godwit on slack (Twitter) *Kilburn Grange Park: 20 Carrion Crow (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: (post firework display nearby) 1f Sparrowhawk with Starling prey, several Common and 2 Jack Snipe, smaller than usual numbers of Teal, Shoveler, Mallard, Gadwall, Pochard and Wigeon (Martin Honey) *Purfleet: 491 Lapwing, 62 Golden Plover, 51 Dunlin, 95 Redshank, 2 Curlew, 4 Black-tailed Godwit (Fraser Simpson). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 4 Water Pipits, 2 Marsh Harriers, Peregrine (wennington marsh/Target Pools hide) Dartford Warbler, Barn Owl in usual nest box (ian & Hugh Bradshaw). Which one is the "usual" nest box please. Jasper Holyome it is in the row of horse chestnut trees on edge of Cordite Wood looking ast from metal gate on North side of path. Thanks. I asked because last time I was there a Barn Owl was sitting in the entrance of the nest box on Wennington Marsh north-west of the TP hide. JH *Richmond Park: UPP: c25 Mandarin, m Red Crested Pochard, Kingfisher, LPP: 20 Wigeon, LF: 2 Stonechat, 2 Meadow Pipit (Steve Woolfenden) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: 20 Shoveler, 33 Pochard, 24 Cormorant, Buzzard low over Park Wood putting up many Woodies + gulls, Kingfisher (LNR), 7+Redwing (Neil Anderson, Nigel Dodd + Andrew O'Brien in LNHS party) *Southwark Park: 67 Carrion Crow (Matt Reed_ *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Brent Goose on N. basin flew off NE at 07:35 (Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: female Goldeneye (G Lapworth-Herts) *Swanscombe Marshes: Black Redstart (fem/1w by work site at Ingress Park Est, opposite Black Duck Marsh), 5 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Kestrel, Marsh Harrier (fem), Rock Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 2 late Swallow (flew east) (Peter Beckenham) Friday 6th November 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 16 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Water Rail, 3 Little Egret, drake Wigeon, Pheasant in dump area. (Steve Blake/Frank O'Sullivan) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest, 6 Goldcrest, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 10 Pochard, Treecreeper, 2 Coal Tit, 47 Tufted Duck, 6 Redwing, 2 Great crested Grebe (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: female Marsh Harrier (Twitter) *Swanscombe Marshes: Black Redstart reported by contractors compound adjacent to Black Duck Marsh this pm (Peter Beckenham) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''again Sanctuary Wood 0805 then Horse Chestnut Glade in holly above map 1250 until 1500 at least (Bob Watts, John Archer) *Wanstead Flats: '''Mediterranean Gull, 200 + Common Gull (probably twice that over the whole flats with slightly fewer Black-headed Gull), Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Meadow Pipit, 10 + Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, 17 Linnet, 6 Redpoll, 20 + Goldfinch, 5 Fieldfare, 21 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, 6 Teal, 20 + Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 11 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wormwood Scrubs: Short-eared Owl (Twitter) Thursday 5th November 2015 *Barn Elms Playing Fields: dark bellied Brent Goose last seen on eastern playing field. (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:00-09:45: 61 Redwing, 49 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 32 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 26 Goldfinch; Kestrel displaying on Dump, female Pintail, Cetti's Warbler north marsh (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Frank O'Sullivan) *Ewell Village: 1 Little Egret reported at The Lower Mill late afternoon, perched in Ash trees at rear of building (Neil Batten). *Hampstead. Silent phyllosc in my garden briefly.Any votes for Willow warbler? Photo on Twitter (billoddie) (Green Grandad)'' ~ I think it is probably a Chiffchaff looking at the "structure" of the bird, but it is a very close call (JR). The late Rupert Hastings mentioned Chiffchaffs having 'Short lores'. (RF).'' *Purfleet: 1 Greenshank, 13 Black-tailed Godwit, 127 Dunlin, 544 Lapwing, 176 Redshank, 1 Curlew, 1 Buzzard, between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Redbridge Lakes: Peregrine (the first one either of us has ever seen here), up to 8 Snipe, Chiffchaff (Alan Hobson and Gordon Bullock). * Ruislip Lido: At least 11 Little Egret (marsh), 16 Cormorant (on raft and fishing) ( Martin Smith) *Rye Meads: Bittern (BirdGuides) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides) *Tufnell Park: 3 Crossbill on alder tree close to tube station 0730 (Francis Tusa) *Walthamstow Marshes: 08:00 - 08:45 7 Little Egret on the rear paddocks feasting on earthworms; also 10 Egyptian Geese, 20+ Pied Wagtail, 1 Goldcrest. On Bomb Crater Field 3 Stonechat, two on the E fence and the other near the canal (Alastair Dent) *Wansteaad Flats: Mediterranean Gull in roost nr Alex, 41 Gadwall, 9 Teal, 27 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 9 Redpoll, Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 5 Song Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Coal Tit, 6 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 33-36 Wigeon, 243-343 Gadwall, 33 Shoveler, Pochard, 10 + Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 6 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Redoll, Siskin, Blackcap, 14 + Goldcrest, Redwing, 6 Song Thrush (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: Firecrest near entrance, 5 Chiffchaff (3 singers), 2 Siskins E, Peregrine (Twitter) Wednesday 4th November 2015 * Brent Reservoir: drake Wigeon, 2 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 15 Snipe, 5+ Water Rail (Roy Beddard) * Broadwater Lake. A single ad.Yellow legged Gull in the small gull roost this afternoon, hopefully more in the next few weeks. No sign of any Goldeneye yet which is getting a bit late. ( John Edwards) * Brockwell Park/Lambeth: all at dusk - Little Owl, m Sparrowhawk, Mute Swan plus cygnet, still grey plumage, flown in as not present in summer, 250 R N Parakeets in usual roost (Michael Mac). * Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, 3 Teal, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) * Hampton TW12. Parks and Gardens suddenly heaving with Goldcrests this AM, saw 10 on a short walk (observer?) * Hyde Park : Woodcock (appeared to land in The Meadow at 4.10pm) (D.Jordan) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern N shore main lake viewed from Dulverton hide, 1f Sparrowhawk by the Explore feeders, 1 Water Rail on N island in Sheltered lagoon, at least 15 Common Snipe on the grazing marsh, 1 Jack Snipe on grazing marsh, 1f/juv Stonechat on grazing marsh, 1f Reed Bunting, 1 Meadow Pipit dropped onto marsh (Martin Honey/B. Page/M.Lewis) * Purfleet: 1 Spotted Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 60 Black-tailed Godwit, 171 Dunlin, 142 Lapwing, 148 Redshank, 4 Curlew, f Marsh Harrier, 7 Shelduck between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Short-eared Owl roosting at Aveley Bay (Fraser Simpson) * Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides) at least three 3.15-4.15pm (Mike Wheeler) * Staines Reservoirs: Short-eared Owl flew west at 10:40, also Garganey, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Black-necked Grebe and 1 Peregrine (Andrew Moon) * Sutcliffe Park: Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 7 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) * Swanscombe Marshes: 9 Brent Geese on mud at low tide, Curlew, Kestrel, Skylark (Peter Beckenham) * Town Park, Enfield: Kingfisher Carr's Basin, 7 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 15 Teal, f Wigeon, 18 Shoveler, 27 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Grebe, Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 10 + Song Thrush, 10 Linnet, 2 Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Meadow Pipit, 15 + Pied Wagtail, 2 Kestrel (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 28 Wigeon still on Ornamentals (Tim Harris) Tuesday 3rd November 2015 * Barn Elms Playing Fields, Barnes: 1,410 Woodpigeon SW/S/SE, 2 Kingfisher, 22 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit N, Song Thrush S, 4 Redwing E/SW, Ring Ouzel SW 08.25, 2 Skylark SW, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, 180 Starling W, 47 Chaffinch mostly NE unusual direction, 4 Brambling NW, 71 Goldfinch mostly SW, 9 Siskin E/SW, 3 Lesser Redpoll SE/SW, Red Admiral SE (R.Kaye) * Brent Reservoir: Tawny Owl hooting allotments, Cetti's Warbler singing north marsh, 2 Pintail into res + female Pintail north marsh, male Peregrine over Dump towards Colindale. 21 Stock Dove, 940 Woodpigeon, 72 Starling, 59 Redwing, Fieldfare, 2 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 25 Siskin, Linnet, 21 Chaffinch (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Frank O'Sullivan). EAST MARSH: 13 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 5 Wigeon (inc 2 drake), Little Egret, 5 Song Thrush, G S Woodpecker, Greenfinch. (Steve Blake) * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) * Cornmill Gardens: Cormorant (on the river) Tom Moulton * Enfield: 2 probable House Martin '- too high and distant to see rump patches, but distinctive flight noted 13:50 (Robert Callf) ~ ''I have had one on November 5th shooting through, so you are probably spot on (JR). * Epping Forest: Connaught Water - 20+ Mandarin Duck, Common Gull. Upshire - Treecreeper, 10+ Coal Tit, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Siskin, Sparrowhawk (JW Davies) * Greenwich Park: 55 Woodpigeons south, 70 Starlings W, 2 Fieldfares over, 2 Redwings over, 10 Chaffinches west, 2 Skylarks south, 1 '''Firecrest, Redpolls and Siskins heard (Joe Beale) *Hyde Park: Ad Yellow-Legged Gull, Black Swan with Mute Swans (John Cadera) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook:' '''1-2 '''Firecrest '(Court grounds), 12+ Goldcrest, 18 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Siskin N, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Stuart Fisher) * Purfleet: 4 Knot, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Greenshank, 180 Dunlin, 97 Redshank, 391 Lapwing, 8 Golden Plover, 1 Curlew, 10 Shelduck, f Marsh Harrier, 1 Short-eared Owl, 4 Yellow-legged Gull east of Dartford Creek viewed from Purfleet/Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owls present late afternoon. (Dan Barrett) * Regent's Park: Firecrest (BirdGuides). Another or same Firecrest (male) trapped and ringed in area with no public access this morning (Bill Haines) * Richmond Park: 10 Crossbill NE at 11.50 (M.Lewis, J.Cass per JW) * Stocker's Lake area: Little Owl (Herts website) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Little Egret, Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest, Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff calling (TeRNS) * Wanstead Flats: pr of Goldeneye north (first record for 2 years), Mediterranean Gull, Brambling, 4 Linnet, 2 Siskin (BV), 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 200 + Wood Pigeon south, 4 Fieldfare, 6 + Goldcrest (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 34 Wigeon (Ornamentals–site record), 230 + Gadwall, 23 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, 7 Teal, 30 + Tufted Duck, 11 Egyptian Goose, 10 Grey Heron, 7 Little Egret, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Skylark south, Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, 10 + Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Kingfisher, Redpoll, 4 + Siskin, 4 Greater Black-backed Gull, 5 + Redwing (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) * Waterworks NR: Firecrest, '''2 Peregrine, Water Rail, Skylark, Kingfisher, 6 Redpoll, 10 Siskin, 3 Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipit, 13 Jackdaw, 6 Shoveler, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Common Gull, c1000 Woodpigeon (Jamie Partridge, Jonathan Nasir) * Woodlands Farm: '''Firecrest, '''2 Goldcrest in Clothworkers Wood, 5 Redwing in Turnpike Field Hedge, Fieldfare in Wetland area behind wood pile (Conrad Ellam) '''Monday 2nd November 2015 * Alexandra Park: 3 Egyptian Goose Boating Lake (Alan Gibson) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Brent Reservoir (Neasden Rec): 3 Redpoll in mixed Tit Flock with 4+ Goldcrest nearby, G. S. Woodpecker, Pr. Little Grebe and 20+Teal on Reservoir by Bank. 4 Siskin later flew over A406 into a Garden on opposite side @ 14.20 (Davey Leach).North Marsh: Cetti's Warbler, Female Pintail, Eastern Marsh:Little Egret, Lapwing, 9+ Water Rail (Roy Beddard) * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): 9 Fieldfare east (Jon Ridge). * Greenwich Park: Firecrest 1 by the Park Vista entrance, Maze Hill end 10.30. (Richard Green) *Hornsey High Street (New River): Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 8 Jays, 2 Wigeon, 4 Shovelers, 2 Goldcrests, c20 Siskins, c10 Goldfinch, Treecreeper, Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Gadwalls, 2 Grey Herons(one on nest). (sue Giddens) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 3 Redpoll, Chiffchaff, 2 Jay (JW Davies) * Mile End Park: Woodcock over woodland strip and playing fields south of Haverfield Road at 12:25 (Bob Watts) * Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler (M.Lewis per JW) * Rainham Marshes: Dartford Warbler (BirdGuides) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c20 Siskin, 12 Redwing, 4 Teal; visibility poor (John Colmans) * Wanstead Flats: 31 Linnet, 4 Chaffinch, Reed Bunting, 9 Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, 1-2 Chiffchaff, 8 + Goldcrest, Redwing, 6 Song Thrush, 12 Shoveler, 10 Teal, 2 Pochard, 53 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 30 + Herring Gull, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Nunhead Train Station (around 8am) 2 Firecrest on Japanse Knotweed (Graeme Wright) 'Sunday 1st November 2015 ' *Alexandra Park: 2 Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush, Redwing (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Antill Road E3: 20-30 House Sparrows still present in garden since early August, 2 Goldcrest today.(Harry Harrison) *Brent Reservoir: Brambling, Skylark, 3 Bullfinch, 3 Siskin, 3 Reed Bunting on foggy vis-mig; Cetti's Warbler in North Marsh; after fog, Little Egret, drake Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 5 Water Rail calling, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Andrew Haynes, Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx. HA8: Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 6 Rewing, Sparrowhawk. Nearby - Seven Acre Lake (Private site): 2 male & 1 female Shoveler, 2 Great Cormorant, Grey Heron, 1 adult & 1 juv/ 1st winter Great Crested Grebe, 2nd calendar year Mute Swan, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 Grey Wagtail (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) *Fairlop Waters: 1 Short-eared Owl (Neil Twyford). *Greenwich Peninsula: Skylark 1,Meadow Pipit 1,Linnet 10+,Greenfinch 4,Goldfinch 10+, Siskin 4, Goldcrest 3,Grey Wagtail 2. Eco Park Little Grebe,Collard Dove,Chifchaff, Grey Wagtail 2. (Richard Green, John Bushall) *Hampstead Heath: (1030 - 1200) c.1,000 Woodpigeon SW, 2 Fieldfare S, Song Thrush E, 7 Linnets S 6 Meadow Pipits S, Redpoll S, 20 Siskins at Men's Pond + 5 Pochard on High No1 ( Pete Mantle). *Kennington: 12 Carrion Crow, 10 Magpie in respective flocks by A23. (Matt Reed). *Kilburn: Jay near St Cuthbert's Church. (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Marsh Harrier, 20 Siskin (WWT website). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Short-eared Owl mobbed by crows and parakeets over @12.24. Also 1 Chiffchaff on W side, (Franko J Maroevic) *Pratt's Bottom: Swift sp. 14.10 (BirdGuides) *Rainham Marshes: 1st Bittern autumn, 3 Short-eared Owl (Twitter) Dartford Warbler, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Marsh Harrier (James Hudson) *St Thomas's Hospital, SE1: 2 Egyptian Geese by tiny fountain pond (Matt Reed). *South Norwood Country Park:1 Short-eared Owl, 2 Goldcrests (Phil Laurie) also Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, Kestrel female, 3 Green woodpecker (Paul Moss & Sharon Welland) *Staines Moor: 1 Firecrest (NE corner), 34 Goldcrest, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 2 Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Fieldfare, 11 Linnet, 1 Common Snipe (Lee Dingain) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 Linnet over, calling, in thick fog (Neil Batten) *Tottenham Marshes: Brambling '''heard with flock of Chaffinch in the mist early a.m (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: 5 Shoveler - 2m 3f lower lake, ad Common Gull, 19 Goldcrest, 6 Coal Tit, 4 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper (Robert Callf/Robin White) *Wanstead Flats: 67 Gadwall, 18 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 2 calling Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, 10 + Goldcrest, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Linnet (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 29 Wigeon, 207 Gadwall, 13 Shovler, 18 Teal, 8 Egyptian Goose, 5 Little Egret, 9 Grey Heron, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Siskin, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 16 + Goldcrest, Fieldfare, Kingfisher (Nick Croft) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}